Hexakills!
by KSseaweed
Summary: She is strong . She is talented. So that why everybody was counting on her , but once everything went wrong and she is now accused of committing a serious crime . A tan-skinned God eater who both hate and love her existence at the Far East branch and Hexa Regail , so-called criminal, from South East Asia branch alway get on each other's nerves . The life of the two won't be easy .
1. Prologue

Hexakills!

Prologue

-The girl whose wings are ripped-

She let out a small sigh from her mouth as soon as she see the large border of deserted wasteland . The wind blow pass her face and her red-messy haired although it's not possible to see but sill she have to narrow her eyes in order to keep it's save . Turning her attention to her armlet , she touch its crack and sigh after that she grab a Adhesive tape to fix it

"?" Because of curiosity , they're looking and whispering toward her antic

"What was that for?"one of the workers is whispering to his friends

"She is trying to fix it... So to speak"

"I know ...but since you have work with those kinds of God eater things... It's not gonna work , right?"

"Heh, LITERALLY all in vain , if you ask me."

"What an idiot"

"Hey, Enough !... All of you , she could hear it" A female worker wrecks her loudmouth co-worker's head

"So what?" he angrily counters back

"Her mind was messed up! . She can't even think straight without those drugs! It's all the truth!"

The girl feel her fist unintentionally clenches . Yes, she want to abuse those throngs , make them regret talking behind her back . Throw them out of the seats . Beat them . KILL THEM. Suddenly, she is held back from her thought by a voice.

"This is your last chance if you can not make it you would be put into death sentence , do you understand ?" The older woman who sit on the helicopter seat warned to anyone but the black-messy haired who is leaning against the door frame without fear of falling

The other passengers fall into silent immediately . It is completely none of their business . Only the young tan-skinned boy who ,some how - show a little bit of concern to the young girl

"Prof. Naiyana , we are going to land in 15 minutes " said the pilot

"Alright, Everyone , please check your belongings . We going to meet my old friend in 10 minutes " the woman who talk to the girl before stand up while she command her men to prepare

The tan- skinned boy walk up to the one who sitting near the helicopter 's door

"Hey, hexa . We're leaving ." He grab her shoulder while saying

"I have no belongings" she finally said a word with her harsh- loath voiced

"Well, at least move away from the door . You're blocking everybody 's path"said the boy who already turn away to pick up his bag

Hexa now, she is standing close to the right side of the door flame

Shoving her hands in the sweater's pocket . She pull up its white hood so it cover most of her face

The view of wasteland take place by great looks of Fenrir Far East branch 's anti- aragami wall. From bird view , she could see whole section that has been orderly portion making more easier for foreigners to understand what those individual parts was for

She hate the fact that Fenrir Far East branch let the non- God eater residence live on poor quality house . It's almost looks like a slam It's not fair at all for those family whose their members went to fight as a God eater

"Fenrir ... is the word... of hatred" she murmur to herself

-on the way back from mission-

-Soma's pov-

"Man, that was rough you all are doing good today" said the raven haired man while puffing out smoke from his cigarette

"Ummm... Sorry I think you would get lots of friendly-fired from me... I guess ... Especially Soma, well... I'm sorry." The pink hair girl said bashful sorry to me as she flinch a little when I reply

"No need for sorry . Just go practice for your teammates sake!"

I growl ,almost make her cry

" Take it easy, would you ? No need to be so serious" The Raven haired guy said I'm almost get in fight with him if the another teammate doesn't interrupt

"Lindow was right Soma . At least our job was done . Hey, kannon , you are doing the best just don't give up okay?" The oldest woman whose has her black hair cut in nice bob confront Kanon

" Thank you , Sakuya" kannon said

"Tsk" I let out small annoyed hissed and have my arms cross . I close my eyes until something caught my attention .

"A helicopter ?" Seems like the others also spotted the new coming vehicle but Lindow was the first who ask in surprise

"Maybe someone important is coming" Sakuya said my thought out loud

When the helicopter was park , we saw many non- God eater technician or worker hopped down from the vehicle and rush inside the building but what is interest me are the last four people who have red armlet on their arms

'God eater...?' I wonder

Lead by the seem-oldest woman whose straight long hair let loose She has a graceful slight smile on her face . Her right hand is carrying a suspicious iron case.

The second follower , A well-builded tan- skinned boy around my age ,has a cocky grin on his face that seems fake more than natural one . He looks around with an excited expression and having a conversation with the girl behind him

The third follower is talking to the tan boy . However her face has nothing much to be explain unless brown pony hair and green eyes but her clothes are beyond my and many boys' imagination . She has her belly exposed as well as her cleavage . The red skirt she wear was there only for decoration objective .

The last one was... Some how ... Give me a strange feeling . He or she has his/her hand in the pocket hanging his/her head low . I couldn't recognize his/her gender yet . Their group stop in front of the old man and the young woman ; the name are Sasaki and Tsubaki

"Hey? Hello? Is anybody home?" Lindow is waving his hand over my face . I slapped away and growl at him

"What the hell?!"

"Well, you got carried away for almost 10 minutes "noted Lindow

I grunted and push him out of the way . When I turn around to the helicopter park site , those guys had gone.


	2. Ep1: Handful

**Author's note : I forgot to add my space in Prologue lol . Well , thank you for reading . This is actually my first English fanfic . I'm really nervous and excited to publish the story . My English is ,still, in progress of learning how to write 'properly ' so that if you find any errors , inform me .** **I'll fix it as fast** **as I can**.

disclaimer:I only own my ocs and some plot here

Ep1 : Handful

Hexa's pov

I hopped down from the helicopter and looked around . Since we came ,the den seems to fell in chaos . Workers transport their God arcs and other instruments under the control of non-God eater soldier .

" Hey ! Move!" The loudmouth male worker who just have talked behind my back shouting while pushing me roughly out of his way , seems like he is carrying my god arc in the black case . I have no trust in him , not at all as I am walking toward him trying to grab my only property.

"Hexa..." The oldest woman in our group, name is Naiyada, grabs my wrist and shakes her head in 'no' gesture before I could say anything an old man with a cunning smirk approaches in presence of them . She lets me go all of sudden then falls back to stand beside with the tan boy

"Ah, you must be Hexa , aren't

You?"says the old man . Even his smile seems friendly but I can catch the seriousness in his voice

"My name is paylor Sasaki . You could call me Paylor or Sasaki if you want , by the way - could you please , follow me to my lab ? We need some private conversation "

Before I could follow Paylor , the strange feeling start to occur inside of my mind - ' someone has an eyes on me'- as fast as my though I turn around suddenly but there no one ... Weird

" hey! Are you ok?" The old man asks ,scratching his head . I just give him a slight nod in return

Shaking my head , I try to ditch the bad notion out of my mind . Although I noted to the aged man that I feel well and can think straightly like normal people , Paylor is still pestering me if I saw or heard something at brief previous moment

When we arrive his lab , he immediately disclose stern emotion on his face . He turns around to face me and put his hands behind .

'So the REAL conversation has begin' I think

" Do have any idea about how dangerous your condition had or going to be in the future? " he asks. I'm about to answer unless he just snaps and continues

" Did anyone on earth EVER told you how close the distance between you and death?"

"No needs for those information , sir. I... already face it ... Once by myself " I try so hard not to make last sentence feel... Deadly and yes , I failed . He let out a concerned sigh , his expression has get soften . Paylor grabs a paper and a pen then place it in front of me . He straighten his glasses while I pick the document up and read it. Displeased by the information , I toss back to its former place violently .

"Don't give me that look . I never like it either " notes Paylor

"I realized that I had lost my humanity in a legal way for long time ago ...but never had I expected this kind of situation before" I am so enraged , disgusted and grieved that I can't hold the venom in my raspy voice.

The aged man sigh again as he passes the paper toward me . I chuckle in disgusted

"I know how you feel , Hexa . Don't take me otherwise , I never like this also but it is a must . In order to ensure your and other God eaters safety , I require your sign in this approval . " he says with a troublous looks on his face

If I sign , this document is going to allow them to execute me any moment they consider me as a menace . No misunderstanding , I'm sure what I just read . I'm literate enough .

I feel my lips twitch into a grin , a crazed grin . Paylor raises his eyebrows when he see me sign easily .

"I don't give a damm..." I am hanging my head low and murmuring

"Excuse me?"

"Go ahead . Do whatever you want , I don't give a damm anymore " both of us fall into deadly silence . I continually bite my nail until Paylor breaks the silence by a cheerful voice

"Thank you for understand , anyway , welcome aboard. Since today you will live here so... Please consider it as your home , okay?" Straightens his glasses again, the old man leads me to the bay .

"Oh! Don't forget to come here every day for medical checkups , would you? . According to your files, you seems to have many health problems . Second , don't hesitate to tell someone if you feel unwell . The last but not least, Do not forget to take your daily medicine . Now , please, lay on the bay . Don't worry this is a normal checkup , you will feel sleepy but that's normal . You will be in your room when it finish. "

I feel my eyelids heavy as I struggle trying to open my eyes . I fail in brief moment and become unconscious.

Hexa's room ;

Veteran floor

I slowly rose from my bed as I look around . It's a room with simple features , a bed , a refrigerator , bathroom , sofa and closet . I hiss at its banal appearance . The clock on the wall shown the time ; 3:16 pm . I'm not sure how long I had been slept , I don't even know the time when I came here. Something bothering me at the corner of my eyes. Being curious , I walk up to the coffee table where the item laid . It's a brown paper box , I spot a piece of paper with a handwriting

\- Hey, Hexa . I bet you just forgot that your God arc is not your only property XD . You better not to forget it next time , will you? . They seems damm expensive especially , That black turtleneck sweatshirt it even costs more than my life! I'll leave all your staffs on the table since you were asleep . -

Tanvir

Ps. You should meet Tsubaki right away after you wake up

Tanvir is the name of the tan boy on the chopper .although he is annoying , childish and too talkative , he still considered as a excellent God Eater.

I growl and toss the paper away , not because he carried my staff to my room but the fact that I have to deal with thick skull old lady

"Tsubaki , seems like we can't avoid each other after all" I murmuring taking off my white coat ,which I never like it , and replace with the Turtleneck sweater . I feel better when I'm in my trademark clothe . Well , Everybody has the same idea , hasn't they? .

I watch myself in a mirror , the reflection gives me a shiver down to my spiral cord. Standing there , An abnormal tall girl with long red - haired surprisingly examining her own hair .

"Is it... this long?" I said in surprise . Then I braid into loose pigtails and have my bang cover my forehead . Turning around and watching myself again, I have to admit that I never get use to my look after all . The last time I check myself in a mirror was 6 years ago

-Lobby -

"Hey!" When I arrive at the lobby,

There are two boys standing talking to each other. It is Tanvir and unknown boy . Tanvir immediately give me a cheerful greet , patting my shoulder while talking.

"You know her?" The boy with orange hair give me a curious glance

"Oh ! She was transferred from the same branch as mine ! Her name is..." I suddenly snap his forceful introduction without any of my permission and slap the wrapping hand on my shoulder.

"Hexa Reigail , just call me hex and thanks, Travir but I can self-introduced ." Well , only when I wish.

" You are not a rookie like me ,huh? . Too bad , by the way it's Kota Fujiki nice to meet you!" He greets with a cheerly-go-lucky grin . Is that real? I wonder...

Before any conversation could progresses , I tense myself up as I hear the footsteps ... from the woman I has known well.

"She is coming ..." I warn quietly

"Stands up!"

"Huh?" Kota crys out of confused ,The poor boy who has no idea about Tsubaki Amamiya... Now slowly stands up but,still, seems completely clueless about the order

"Stands up! , on your feet!" Yelling again , the woman crosses her arm in annoyance

Then she starts all the boring babbling about the 'rookie' schedules . I pay no attention at all since I'm a veteran

Tanvir neither, even he is a New-Type changing for only 3 months , I could see a boredom rising in his eyes

" Kota Fujiki , you are dismiss now . Both of you ! " the last sentence is full of anger and it's seems direct to me

" Follow me ..." I and Tanvir send glance to each other and after the older supervisor

"Since you are no longer rookies I'll just introduce you to the first unit , you'll work with the since the next day " Tsubaki explains in stern and quiet tone that she barely uses . She has heard my statement ? I'm sure she has.

Three of us fall into awkward silent . I sigh heavily , now I just want this day to end immediately .

"Hex"

My eyes widen a bit , this is the first time Tsubaki calls me by nickname . I could sense a strange expression in her voice...is that ... Wary? ...no way in hell .

"What?" I answer briefly . She stops and looks over her shoulder to me

"This is your last chance , you know that? I suggest you behave."

"It's none of your business " I remark and the woman gives me slight chuckle

"You never change . Even in this kind of situation ?"

I give her a deadly glare as an answer and , again , she returns me another chuckle . The wall of silence builds up between us second time

We arrive at the Den's hanger where God arcs were kept and maintained. A number of God eaters hanging around talking or managing their weapons . I notice a armed unit placing their God arcs to the hanger . So they're probably back from a mission

"First unit" Three of them turn attention to Tsubaki , so they're my unit here? Nice...

"Oh big sis...I mean Captain , Good evening ,sir!" A black -haired male greet Tsubaki . Who is he to her? Kindred? Maybe...

The other two of the unit are a woman with a black-bob haired and orange eyes and a tall hoodie guy. The orange eyes woman gives me a welcome smile while the hood guy...wait... Does he... staring me?

"Let me fast introduce these two recruits ,

On the left , Tanvir xialong , he is a New-type God eater . Although he has been active for only 5 months , he was considered and proved as a outstanding medic God eater

And on the right , Hexa Reigail , she is a brilliant veteran but she retired for 1 year due to Heath condition ..."

My mind is wondering around the hanger as I'm bored to death . Some God eaters has an eyes on us as if we're the most interesting thing in the world . Seems like transferring is not usual in Far East branch or I'm actually the who get used to it. Suddenly, my eyes shout open in horror when the loudmouth worker ,who carried my god arc on his back, is carelessly throwing the black case of my weapon right on the ground . .

The next thing he could know would be the feeling of being toss away across the room . The crowd shocked and has an eyes on me . My eyes and my hands twists because of anger , am I look like a demoness? Why I hear someone scream? The damm worker struggling pushing himself on his legs. He let out a terrified scream when I reach and grab his shirt

"You crossed over the line , worker..." I grit my teeth trying to lower the voice as the rage took over my consciousness

I hear it again , the screaming of people , the shocked orb in their eyes . In my eyes , everything seems slow and broken . What is happening ? I see the man's shirt in my tight fist . He struggling and swearing toward me protesting the superior force from me . Huh , what a waste...

'He deserves what he has done' A voice in my head said as I feel my core twists

"It's true ..." I mumble and pin the man against the nearest wall by his neck

"Hexa! Let him go!"

"Hex!" I hear both Tsubaki and Tanvir shouting ,my mind already went blank but why it feel heavier when I just let everything slip though ... What is this feeling ? So nostalgic ...but I can't put my finger on it.

I shove another free hand to grip his neck , trying to suffocate him . The man face turns purple due to lack of oxygen . He is fighting back , digging his nail into my hand and moving his lip swearing and calling me name .

' You monster! '

"What a pathetic retorted" I commented

Yielding in his death sentence , the trapped male 's lips are twisting into a crazed grin

"Go...to...hell , demonic sl*t "

Before I could take any action I feel a hand gripped from my shoulder , it's Tanvir's

"Enough! , hex." I hate it when I flinch just because he called my nickname . I slowly regain consciousness and slightly gasp at the action

"Did I ..?

"It's okay, Hex . It's gone" Tanvir whispers from the distance that I could hear his wary voice

"Got yourself into the hot water on the first day of arrival? . As handful as I expected , Hexa Reigail ." The business - tone - like voice coming from behind me sends me a shiver down to my spiral cord .

Standing there , Naiyara and a man with blue eyes and blonde hair are sending me a cold glare . The souls start to fall into the silence . That blondie must be someone important . Trying to cover the shudder that built up in my body , I cross my arm as a wall to psychologically shield myself but I can't help flinching when he take a step toward me.

"Is that a 'secret weapon' 's trait? Hm... interesting ... I have to note that too." He noted quietly with a slight amazed grin

Then his grin suddenly fades aways . Replaced with a stern face , he looks up and joints his hand behind .

"Do my apologize for late introduction . My name is Johannas Von shicksal , the director of Fenrir Far East branch " he said with the business-like tone . I feel my stomach twists to how fast he can swaps his mask . This man is absolute untrustworthy .

Naiyara sends me a reprobative glare , attempt to point out my rudeness toward the director. I sigh in yielding and look up to the blondie

" I'm Hexa Reigail . The s...old- Type god eater transferred from South East Asia branch . Since tomorrow I'll formally join the first unit " I really don't understand why he letting out a small amused chuckle now . What is damm funny?

" seems like she needs some proper speaking curriculums , Naiyana. " my eyes widen a bit at his statement . What did I do wrong? WHAT?

"That's my responsibility . I'll make sure next time ... She'll behave." She said and crosses her arm . I could feel the anger and annoyance in her eyes

"Well then, could you please, follow me to my office?" Johannas said as he turns his back and walk away . Naiyara grabs me by my neck , drag me to follow them . I hiss out and shake her hand away

"I can walk on my own" with that , she looks at me her eyes penetrate into my very soul . She pushes my back to stimulate me to walk and I hiss at her again . Honestly , sometime I kind of feel bad for her because I'm acting like an asshole occasionally but she isn't right either .I hate the way she act toward me and everything went even worse when she became a God Eater . Seriously?, why can't she just sitting in a lab and responsible for original job ? Damm her ! I'm not 6 or even I am I'm totally fine!

 _'I'm totally fine...'_

"...ugh..." I feel my eyes burn all of sudden then I close my eyes and massage the bridge of the nose

 _'See..? I will be alright ...'_

"Are you alright?" Asks Naiyana as she is patting on my shoulder and again her hand was slapped out of my shoulder . I glance over the shoulder to meet with her pretty brown eyes which were clouded by ominous

"I'm totally fine , stop babying me already."

"Huh , fine . Hexa..." She puffs out a heavy breath as she finds a way to my ear when she is sure that the man in front of us couldn't hear , she's whispering into mine .

"Be careful " with that , she turns around and walk aways

I watch back to the back of the director again , suddenly he stops and open the door on the left side of us then gesture me to enter the room first

"Lady first" I raise my eyes blow in surprised at his seems-nice invitation that comes up of all sudden

He follows me into the room and continues his way to a desk , right opposite me . My lips twist in straight line at the room's artistic state . It's overall is okay but when analyze the individuals the result come as nothing , they're so banal that I could tell its materials since they're using it everywhere . The chairs from wood... , the desk from wood again ... What was that? Coffee brewing zone? With a small sink ? Yuck! Out of my taste. I prefer something metallic or modern than generic one. Johannas walks to the coffee zone and brew his coffee , the smell of bitter and sweet hits my nose as I take a deep breath trying to absorb the scent as much as possible .

'If it tasted good as it's scent , I would probably like it.' I think

"What would you like?" The director asks me as he takes a sip from his cup

"Better not , director"

"Hmpt .. Cold type? You remain me of my son " he chuckles before continues his words

"But your problem of emotion controlling seems beyond my son's"

Fuck. I'm done.

I rush to the desk and slam both of my fists on it

"I don't give .DAMN about your BELOVED SON..." I declare in rage while the blondie chuckling out of amused . That just make my emotional burst become worse

"...You should be thankful that I'm not punching you in your face right now"

"If you have nothing to say more . I would take my leaves" without hesitation , I turn my back about to leave but the familiar figure intercepts me from the action

"Speaking of which , come here ,Soma . " Johannas says with a hoodie guy at the door . If I'm not not wrong . He is one of the member in my unit

Wow , great .

Sarcasm .

"No needs , I already know her." The hoodie boy crosses his arm , even he tugs his hood to hide his emotion , I could sense the irritation and hatred though the voice

Well... We're alike for a few seconds ago I've to admit that.

" But she didn't know you , right?" Johannas lay his empty cup then walks toward his son

"Hexa , This is my son, Soma schicksal and he is a member in first unit , I hope both of you will get along and help each other" notes Johannas as he tapping on the Soma Guy's shoulder . As I expected , Soma just slaps it away and hisses out of frustration .

Okay that's seems like me and Naiyara form minutes ago

Soma sends me a deadly glare as he retorts back to his father

"No way in hell"

This conversation is going nowhere . With that thought , I'm turning my back and rushing to the exist

"Is that all you want to inform me then I would take my leave"

I storm off of the room with a unpleasant mood . I see many God Eaters trying to greet me but I'm an open book , especially , when my core get soaked in anger So that they just leaves me with slight horror looks on their face. Why I have to be THIS emotional ? I use both hands to hold my chest . My heart is beating crazily as if I just racing with the death . I stop and leaning against the nearest wall as I 'unintentionally' ear dropping people's conversation

"Is that her?!"

"Who?"

"The mad woman who threw the across the hanger room in this evening"

"That was crazy ! Don't say that we have to work with her! That make me sick! "

"I have heard that she has a mentally disorder "

"Hey , she is here . You loudmouth !"

"Nah, she couldn't -"

"I HEARD YOU IDIOT !" With the interjection of mine ,they're all fleeing with full speed from the spot . Damn , those bastard ! Why can't they just leave me alone?! What is their problem?! I feel the various emotion building up inside me as the voice in my head whispering with me again

' Just kill them and their foul mouth will shut ... Forever'

"No..! You get me wrong!" I retort , my head suddenly hurt as the voice giggling .

'How? How could I get you wrong , since we're the same person' The clam in the voice makes me sick ,

It already knew what was going to happened . I'm opening my mouth about to shout back but the voice snaps before me

'Rejecting , Ah... Yes. Why do you think you could become stronger when you are ,NOW, rejecting yourself'

"We're no kindred!"

'We are , young child.'

I fall on my knees , cupping my head . My vision is burr as I feel warm drops of water fall onto my knees . Tears? It's should be tears , it's better to be a NORMAL tears because now I'm freaking out by the color of the liquids

It's red , crimson blood red.

"Hey ?! Are you okay?"

I flinch at a voice coming from the back . Attempting to hide the face of mine , I'm glancing over my shoulder backward covering my eyes from being visible. My face might look disastrous so that why I have to conceal it aways. Standing there with a concerning face , Kota , the orange boy who came out of nowhere , is reaching his to my hand , about to grab it .

"Stays away!"

"Wha-

"I said STAYS AWAY!" I snarl furiously and back on my feet when he try to mess with me again , I take a great distant step back

"Clam down , I'm just trying to help" He states sadly , I kind of feel bad for him . The boy is seems to be a nice guy , his only fault is messing around with me in this inappropriate time

"Help? ... Heh , How nice you are ...listen, if you wanna help then turn around and just back off"

"But-"

"Do it, NOW!" However , he just freezes there . I let out a small hiss then run back to the direction I came

I hope that I would just get off of these muddles and slam my heavy body to the bed . I'm sick of everything . Everything . There is nothing in this world could make my day any more worse . If it has , that might be the end of the world.

I accidentally bump into someone harshly that both of us fall on the ground in different direction and when I look up with a try-to-cover face .my eyes widen in shock . It's the Soma guy .

Damn you God .

"What...are you ..doing here?" Few seconds pass and I start to realize how dumb my question was . Of course ! , I just came out from the director room , ran into Kota then attempted to flee by return to the former way . He must be here if he came out of the room after me for sure but that's not important anymore because now, my main mission is - get out off here , real quick.

"HEY ! Watch where the hell you're go-HEY! , you're bleeding !" Soma pauses in the mid-sentence and continues with another worried tone of voice . He knells on one knee and grasps my arm that still covering my face tightly

"What's going on?! What happened to your eyes?! Hey , you! Over there , don't just stand there!" The hoodie boy is bombarding crazily with his question whilst looking around for someone to help and , yes, Kota was the last person not count me and Soma . The poor boy is pointing at himself , Soma nods furiously but then the orange boy just shakes his head in return

" I was already tried to help her but she refused , violently-"

"I'm fine" I snap and both God eaters stare straight on me

"Well, that's what I'm saying" Kota scratches his head , Doesn't has any idea what to do

"Fine your ass!, I'll take you to the sick bay!" The hoodie boy scolds as he grip my wrist dragging me to the sick bay . My attempt of removing from his grasp seems to be useless, luckily , I wear a long sleeves coat if he touches my bare right arm like that he might...

"Let me go already!" I'm yelling while trying second times to loose his fist . I'm fail. He sends me a annoying glance and open his mouth to say something , however , his action was interrupted by the savior that suddenly come out from the sick bay . It's Naiyara .

"What are you doing?" Simple but serious , Naiyara wastes no second as she roughly tears Soma's hand away from my wrist and shoves him aways

"What the hell was that?!" Soma holds his hand in slight pain. Both of the God eaters are sending each other an aggressive glare . My instinct screams out that this thing is not going to end up well.

"It's nothing . He is just taking me to the sick bay." I shove between them face to Naiyada's side in attempt to defend Soma . The older woman sigh as her eyes become soft but , still, the hint of seriousness in her orbs never fade aways

"Huh, Is that so?" The woman is shrugging her shoulder and shoving her hands into her pants pockets before continues another quote

"Hexa, Go inside the sick bay , I'll after you " ordered by the woman , I make my way to the sick bay's door . However , afore the door could completely shuts , Naiyada last words to Soma jostle into my ears

"You should keeps your distance from her , I warn you "


	3. Ep2:Devil's Tail

**Author's note: Damn , the last chapter was like sadines in a can 'cause I uploaded it via Iphone . here another chapter , thank for reading!**

* * *

 **Ep2: Devil's tail**

 **Hexa's pov**

I'm shaking my leg while my patience is running out every second away . What takes this guy damn long? I'm rotating and massaging my shoulder .

Yesterday night was completely disaster , I barely slept and also had a nightmare . At first it seems fine and my brain could operate like normal until now, my

body start to feel exhausted and my eyes lid are heavy ready to shut down any time . Defeated by my own physique demand , I lazily let my eyelids shut and

fall into a little slumber

Due to tiredness of my own , my brain automatically decides to recall the latest diabolic memory which I would never want to recall it in regular situation .

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Yesterday , At sick bay-**

 **I shut the door and looked forward to the person who standing on my opposite . It was who seems busy on his work like usual . However it just took**

 **him a few seconds to realize my existence .**

 **"Oh , what bring you here- Hexa!, what happened to your eyes?!" The white hair guy cried out of shocking which is an unusual expression to had on his face**

 **"I don't know , it's just happened after..."**

 **"After what?"**

 **Before I could answer the question , the door opened brutally by the woman that I expected to come in after me . She made a loud 'Bang' as she closed it which almost tore my eardrums apart**

 **"What happened to her ?, Paylor" Naiyara's voice ,now,sounded relieved and clam or at least that what she tried to be.**

 **"I'm about to know only if you didn't rudely interrupt my interview . Hexa could you please relax at the nearest bay ? " I did as he order as he walked toward me with**

 **A Stethoscope and a flashlight**

 **"So , tell me when this happened ?" Paylor asked while he was examining my body . I took a deep inhale and let out a long exhale when the Stethoscope placed on my chest.**

 **" It's happened after I met the director..." And his son ... I left the last part unsaid , I didn't see any importance of mentioning his name**

 **"What kind of conversation you had? "**

 **"?"**

 **"Well, because your pupils shrink into an unusual smaller size , your heart is beating fast as well as the lungs . That means you are in or just passed an exciting , fear or anger states, I guess it might be the last one since you just met Johannas" He raised his eyebrows as he rubbed his chin in curious gesture but suddenly he looked into my eyes with a hint of serious clouded in the orbs**

 **" But the real issue is...your condition seems to be more unstable than I expected and that was not a good thing "**

 **-End Flashback-**

"Hey?"

My eyes shout open as a voice of a man resounds in my mind . I slowly stand up on my feet and face the newcomer who stands against me

It's Lindow Amamiya , the Tsubaki's younger brother whom I have met yesterday in the hanger room . I cross my arms and start to lecture him

"What the hell take you so long?!" I say in annoyed tone . However , the man shows no sigh of 'remorse ' or 'sorry' instead he just smiles and scratches his head

"HAHA , sorry then" He says with a big grin on his face . So this guy is the negative of his sister. He seems careless , easy-going and chill-out person yet I could

feel some elements of leadership in his eyes.

"So, my name is Lindow Amamiya . I'll be your new leader since today like what it said in the documents but never mind that boring staffs , okay?" I nod in

agreement . The documents are boring . Instead of stay quiet and let him continue , I ask him a question

"Are you really the Tsubaki 's younger brother?" I ask to the man who now stands there with dumbfound emotion before regain his smile again.

" Yeah, what's the matter?" He response with another question .

"You are in the opposite of your sister . That's why I asked" I state bluntly and he might be offended but instead, he just burst into laughter . I'm caught off

guard by his antic as I unintentionally let out a small grin.

"Never expected that such a cute smile on your face" Lindow retorts while raises his eyebrows . My eyes widen as he is teasing me

"Then you should seal your lips or you'll get your ass kicked " I snarl , my eyes and lips twist in annoyance . Lindow , in other hand , is holding his abdomen in

amusement after witnessed my try-to-be-scary threat .

"I wish I have a camera , Hex . Your reaction is kinda cute HAHA . I bet he's going to like it " I frown at his creepy statement as I retort back

"That's disgusting and since when I allow you to call my nickname? And who is that 'HE' anyway" I narrow my eyes suspiciously at his words . He waves like he

doesn't care at all then jump to another topic immediately .

"By the way , we're late . Since you're not a rookie anymore , there might be nothing should be explain to you , right?" I nod in agreement at the black-haired

male 's thought

"So , what are you waiting for then? Let's go and grabs your God arc!"

"Oh! Speaking of God arc , Licca , the mechanic , has been looking for you since yesterday . You should see her before go to the mission!"

I turn my back and walk ahead to the hanger , feeling quite uneasy to go back to that place. Again.

-The hanger-

"Oh! H-hey , You might be Hexa Regail , a-aren't you?" The white-haired girl with some ash stripe on her cheek . Surely , she must be the mechanic who

Lindow suggest me meet her . I return her no answer but a slight nod as a acceptance reaction

Licca gulps and puts her hand behind her back . Of course , she is scared and nervous from my over-furious behavior yesterday . Actually , I scare the shit out of

everyone .

"Where is my God arc?" I ask bluntly and The mechanic girl flinches back . I could see her eyes appalling and her body shaking .

Huh , I don't give a damn . People is meant to be big pussy all the time .

"Uh..o-oh ... Yeah , yeah. Sorry of keeping you wasting your time .it's over there , follow me." Licca turns her back at me and heads to the inner side of the

hanger . Judging from the surrounding filled with wires , monitors and metallic materials , This place might be a maintenance zone .

At the end of the room , a scythe God arc laying there in the black brace hanger. The scythe's base color is black , the small cracks on its blades are

shinning red like lava . Numbers in a monitor beside the God arc are relentlessly running and calculating something , the graphs parallel to the number as it's

up-and-down movement seems logical.

I didn't graduate in mechanism so that there is a little I could understand in the monitor

"Your former mechanic must be a genius . This God arc...beyond perfection... I don't even understand it's mechanic yet, although I spends almost all

night and day studying it ..."Licca mumbles . A slight hint of nervous shows in her face and downed shoulder

Um... What should I say in this kind of situation ? I'm suck at consoling!Damn it!

"Um...Don't curse yourself ... "

"Huh?"

"...since my God arc is not normal , you don't have to be worry about it's complexity . There is few people who understood it ..." I murmur back while

massaging my shoulder and staring to aside in order to avoid eyes contract with the girl

"You are comforting me? " I gasp and glance at her . As my eyes widen and my cheek rise it's temperature , I breathe out curses and avoid her eyes again .

Damn it ! Why I have to be embarrassed ? With such a meaningless thing?

"Don't get me wrong . I'm just stating the fact . Nothing...like I care about your feeling..." I hesitate to speak out the last sentence . Is it too heartless? Am I

went too far? I think I might be the one who depress her instead of soothe her. However , it's not important anymore . I would rather let her hate me than stay

with me . I'm too dangerous for her, for everyone . I need to accept the truth and isolate myself . I NEED to be strong .

 **' Your feeling is not important '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'My feeling is not important '**

"Can I retrieve my God arc now? " I say , shake off all the thought to return back to normal state and just realize that I've left Lindow waiting for almost 10 minutes .

"Oh yes , you can . I already disconnect it from the monitor and other instruments, you can grab it anytime you want. Sorry to keep you wasting your time

."

With that she turns her back and walks away let me alone with the scythe God arc . I pinch my fist and hang my head low as I feel my stomach twists in

uneasy feeling . What the hell is wrong with me? Do I'm ... feeling guilty ? Why..? Why Do I ...

"Damn this feeling..." I breathe gentlely then ready my God arc and rush to the elevator while shouldering an ungrateful feeling but my face suddenly turns

pale once I see Lindow standing there , at the elevator not far away from me , with a sly smile on his face. He was here for a while and probably hear the

previous conversation .

"So you are a lesbian or a bisexual ?"

"Quit teasing me , would you ?" I shout back practically , yelling to the male leader who has been teasing me since we were in the elevator . Damn... Why I

have to... Ugh... I'm still feeling sick about the incident in the maintenance . Maybe I would say sorry to her later... Maybe

"Hm? You're really have a crush with her , aren't you?" He notes with a cunning chuckle . I snort in annoyance and uneasiness before groan back

"She is a good girl but I didn't like her in that way ." I answer , willing that my leader would just cut it off . On the other , his lips form into a sly grin again . I

ready myself for another teasing but he once he speak , the topic is changed

"Enough of playing . Let's talk about our mission okay?" I nod at him , can't agree more.

"Today our targets are ogretails ... Don't give that look . I know this mission is easy but since you just recovered from ... Whatever you have got , we really

can't let you engage other stronger or tougher aragamis "

when he finishes his explanation , I puff off a heavy breathe and turn my attention to the view of old city below us . It's depressing yet beautiful , for

some reasons , I can't my eyes off the scene . It's cruel and deadly , I'm alway imagine how people lived in the past where God eater didn't exist . Did they

fight? or they were just praying to the God? , were waiting for someone to come and help? It's ridiculous how people would ask for help when they're near the

death's door but would take those savior 's existence and importance for granted once they're save. Speaking of the issue , many branch out there is facing the

problem of lacking of new generation God eater , aren't they? It might sounds cruel but those civilians are selfish and ignorant , their existence needs to be

protected by stronger units . They need God eaters in order to survive . They DEMAND someone, anyone to prevent Aragamis from them .

'Someone needs to sacrifice for the community or we're all doomed '

That was the quote from a non-God eater person I had encounter with for a long time ago but when it was his turn to fulfill a selfless burden by sending his daughter to Fenrir . He was just yelling , swearing and shooing me away

' Go away ! Fenrir dogs! . I won't let my daughter go with you ! You shall land no fingers on her!'

That was what he declared . He believed strongly ... that his offspring had no business to do with our 'filthy' works . Ha! sadly , at the conclusion she chose to became a God eater herself anyways. Don't get me wrong . I didn't defend for Fenrir it's just the fact that needs to be explain , what those non-God eaters people have done just don't right in many ways .

Well , I have to admit I never want to become a God eater either but my mother has left me no choice . It's unfair I know and I already accepted it long time ago .

"Hey! Hexa , we arrive here now but before going to the mission . I want you to follow my three rules" the leader sudden voice drags me out of my thought . I

turns my face to him and stare into his eyes.

"First, Don't die . Second , if you're losing the flee and hide . Lastly , if you were lucky , trick them and blast'em up . Wait... Was that four?" I start to regret

listening to his stupid everyone-know rules but then I start realize something that bother me about his rules

"How about helping each other ? The incapacitated ?"

"No needs to make it as a rule when it's already a taboo , right?" Lindow answer without hesitation and I understand why . I jump out of the chopper

immediately , don't even care if the black-haired male follows or not . Below my feet is a unlucky ogretail who has no idea about its dead end , I'm using my

scythe slashing against its head in the close-mid air distance . Immediately , the Aragami falls down without any chance to scream or fight back . I'm landing on

the corpse and spotted by a nearby ogretail . Running toward me with deadly hungriness filled in its eyes , the crazy ogretail doesn't has any idea about who it is

going to encounter with . I'm readying myself in standard position , placing my scythe on left shoulder and shoving another free right hand into the sweater

pocket . The Aragami is jumping and opening the mouth trying to get a good bite on my head but I'm a lot more faster and take its antic to my advantage

"Fool" I'm whispering as I'm lowering my position and removing the God arc from left shoulder . Gathering all the power to the left arm , I'm dashing

under its body and striking the abdomen part of the body. Unluckily , it's still alive as it's losing balance and falling to the ground . I'm stalking toward the poor

ogretail about to end its life while it's screaming shaking in fear . The God arc is lifted and the handle is pointed above the Aragami . When I'm about to thrust

into its core , something from above interferes my action . The devour mouth belonged to no one but Lindow's takes a good bite of the ogretail , ends it pain and

extracts the core. Lindow jumps of off the pile of dead meat and faces me . He chuckles a bit then puff off the cigarette 's smoke

"That was the third for me . Guess I'm win." I narrow my eyes at his claim of victory

"You're cheating . That was my prey." I'm pouting and whining . This is not fair. How can he jumps from above without my realization ? Damn my sense is really deteriorated after ... That ...

I'm shaking the thought out off my head . I don't want to remember , I don't need to remember .

"Hey , lass . Are you okay? Come on , don't take it too serious . I'm just kidding." The leader's saying and patting my shoulder in the same time . Well , he might

not good at soothing because he didn't make me feel any better ...maybe even worse .

"That was a psychotically sick joke for a just-recovered person like me " I'm expressing bluntly without any willings to hold any emotion or lie the man , but

seems like I fail to inform what I really mean when the male talk back to me with an apology looks .

"Well , I shouldn't cheated you . Sorry' bout that ." I look at him and carefully analyze his expression . He flinches as I practically penetrate though his very soul

as if he is a prey and I'm a predator .

"It's fine . Ignores it , I'm okay now." I sigh as I confirm my fake well-being to him

'You better ignore it'

"We better head back , our mission is done , right?" I say while resting my God arc on my shoulder . The male leader doesn't answer right away , he puffs out a

smoke again then lifts his God arc on his shoulder

" The chopper is here let's back home "

Home...?

Soma's pov

I'm relaxing on a couch in lobby feeling sick and lacking of energy after went to the mission with that Kanon girl . Thank to someone who invented friendly-fire

bullets .without those , I might be dead.

Damn , why let's this girl using a gun when she is the one with the highest misfire-rate in all of Fenrir! She would end up killing her teammate one day for sure .

Speaking of misfire , the male rookie name Tanvir was quite good from what Sakuya have told me and she also praised him how excellent medic he was in

the battle . Now the curiosity build up in my mind . Is the new-type rookie really That good? , but that's not my main interests . That veteran - red haired

veteran - for some reason that girl gives me a foreign gut feeling so that I wanna meet her again to test something . That's why I'm here sitting like a pathetic

jerk in the lobby hoping she might appear from the entrance . Damn... ! Now I'm feel like a pervert .

Suddenly, The entrance door push open wide and Lindow , the leader of first unit or in other word - my leader, walks pass the door , but he like a fly

which never cross into my sight when compares to the one follows behind him . There she is . The one that make me feel like an idiot .

Her incredible crimson long-haired was braided into loose pigtails . How could someone allowed her to keep it that long? Especially, In this line of work. I

flinches and automatically stands on my feet once both of them walk toward me . Lindow is talking trash about something which I don't really pay attention to.

She stands behind him ; her eyes are wandering around , seems like she still didn't get used to with the environment . However , what interests me more is her

height . Damn ! This woman is freaking tall! She is even taller than me ! Approximately, Ten centimeters!

"Hello? Soma , Are you here?" The next thing I know is Lindow waving his hand in front of me and the woman staring back to me in uncomforted manner .

This going to be awkward for sure .

"Stop it! You brat!" Trying to ignore the awkwardness, I build up a frustrated facade as a protective mask , and it would be perfect if the red-headed doesn't

walk up direct to me

"!" I fall back as she continues her way toward me , Now Lindow and the surrounding are completely disappear from my sight . It's only I and she . The lass

looks straight into my eyes as if she find it's the most interesting thing in the world. Her eyes fill with slight frustration and weird amusement . She has the

most exotic eyes color I've ever seen , the left one is blue while the another is green. Is that...even an humanoid trait?

"Oh , It's you Soma . I see." Says the multi-colored eyes . She break the contract by closing her eyes and walks surpass me aside, but then she abruptly stops

beside me and leans closer to my ear

"You pervert , I know you're watching me . Are you touching yourself while fantasying me too?"

"You...!" H...how did she know?!

"Don't worry I will keep it a secret " with that , she walks away and disappears from the sight

"Huh? What did she say to you , Soma?" Lindow comes up with a lost look in his face

"Nothing" That is all I say . I'm trying to keep my cool on the track , these things can't be knew by a jerk like Lindow or else it will become a widely gossip

though the Den.

"That can't be 'Nothing ' , kid . You're blushing " my eyes widen at Lindow's statement . I turn my back on him and start to walk away while I'm tugging my

hood to hide my face.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I shout without any glance gave to Lindow.

* * *

 **Soma the pervert LOL**


End file.
